Inside
by Zkei
Summary: Secretos que se esconden en lo más profundo de nuestro ser. -Pensamientos- 1.Hiei 2.Kurama 3. Yuusuke 4. Keiko.
1. Uninvited

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, son creación de Yoshihiro Togashi.  
**Notas de Autora:** Son capítulos separados, basados en pensamientos. Al final menciono a que personaje le pertenece por si hay dudas.

* * *

"**INSIDE"**

**Autora:** Rockergirl-Sk  
**Fecha:** Domingo 4 de Junio, 2006.  
**Corregido:** 08 Agosto, 2008.

**Capítulo I: **"**U**ninvited"

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

_¿Qué se puede llegar a encontrar en lo más profundo de tu alma? _

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

¿Alguna vez haz sentido la necesidad de salir corriendo? De escapar, desaparecer, irte a un lugar muy lejos de donde te encuentras... Lejos de todo de todos, no conocer a nadie, no estar rodeado por nadie...

Quizás un bosque... sí, un gran bosque en medio de la noche, un bosque profundo y silencioso, oscuro... con la luna como única luz.

_I still remember  
__The world from the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_

Cuando la desesperación se apodera de ti, cuando sientes que no hay ninguna salida a tu alrededor como si estuvieras encerrado en medio de cuatro frías paredes, acorralado, tan solo esperando que todo eso termine... Pero nunca llega el fin, solo se hace cada vez más insoportable, y llega un momento en el cual ya no te importa nada ni nadie, solo quieres esfumarte, correr, huir, escapar, llorar... pero no puedes y lo sabes. Por más que sientas deseos y ganas, tus ojos no te lo permiten. Ninguna lágrima es derramada sobre tu rostro, ningún sentimiento es reflejado en tu mirar... más por dentro, por dentro sabes que es diferente. Te partes en mil pedazos al recordar, al pensar, al sentir... Sólo quieres gritar lo más fuerte que puedas, con todas tus fuerzas. Gritar como nunca antes lo habías hecho ni imaginarías que lo harías... pero de tu boca no sale ningún sonido, nada... solo el silencio que te rodea, ese que te persigue, el que temes que te acompañe por toda la eternidad.

_I still remember  
__The sun always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now_

De tus labios sale un breve suspiro. Miras a tu entorno y sigues ahí, siendo presa del dolor, cayendo cada vez más bajo, hundiéndote más, perdiéndote en ti mismo, sangrando...

Te cuestionas una y otra vez porqué nadie lo puede ver, dándote cuenta de que nunca lo habías permitido. Utilizando una simple máscara a la cual todos temían, con miedo a acercarse, a hablarte, a mirarte, a morir... Y te preguntas porqué te odian, más la respuesta es simple. El solo hecho de que seas maldito es la respuesta. Viles ignorantes que desprecian a aquel ser que fue rechazado desde que nació, desde que se supo de su existencia.

Entonces ves que no encuentras a nadie a tu alrededor, nadie que te conozca realmente... Nadie que haya visto más haya del simple hecho de ser maldito, que haya podido descifrar las emociones ocultas tras tu mirar, tras tus gestos y muestras de indiferencia, nadie que haya traspasado y que hayas dejado traspasar la barrera de hielo creada por ti...

_Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

Y ahora comprendes que te encuentras solo... siempre ha sido de esa manera, nunca hubo alguien ahí para ti, que te abrazara, que te consolara, que descifrara tu silencio sin decir ninguna palabra, que te acariciara sutilmente para hacerte olvidar por un momento esos tormentosos recuerdos o que simplemente se aferrara a ti brindándote su calor...

Ese alguien que te acompañara incondicionalmente, no solo por algo a su favor o simple miedo, sino de verdad, porque le importabas, porque se preocupaba por ti, porque te quería... Sin importar lo que dijesen los demás, sin juzgarte por las culpas y la sangre que manchan tus manos.

Amándote por quien eres, conociendo cada secreto oculto...

Conociéndote a ti.

_"As the years pass by  
Before my face,  
As wars rage before me,  
Finding myself  
In these last days of existence,  
This parasite inside me,  
I forced it out.  
In the darkness of the storm  
Lies an evil,  
But it's me."_

Fue ese momento en el que lo descubriste. Una verdad en la realidad más cruel que vieron tus ojos. Conteniendo el aliento antes de ceder a algo que no podías enfrentar... elegiste la única opción que quedaba.

Antes nadie intentó ver más allá. A partir de ahora nadie aunque tratara podría hacerlo.

_Oh, where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything..._

_I still remember_

**FIN.**

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

-He aquí el primer capítulo de Inside. Renovado. He corregido y por ahí cambiado ciertas cosas. Nada redundante.  
Los fragmentos en cursiva son de la canción "Field of Innocence" de Evanescence.

**Rockergirl-Hk**


	2. Emptiness

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, son creación de Yoshihiro Togashi.  
**Notas de Autora:** Son capítulos separados, basados en pensamientos. Al final menciono a que personaje le pertenece por si hay dudas.

* * *

"**INSIDE"**

**Autora:** Rockergirl-Sk  
**Fecha:** 28 – 12 – 2006  
**Corregido:** 09 Agosto, 2008.

**Capítulo II:** "**E**mptiness"

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

_¿No podemos pretender que no existe el abismo...? _

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

Cada semana es una eternidad... Cada hora cuenta un año más para mí, me hace perder la razón, me devora tan lentamente que puedo observar los pedazos de carne despegarse de mis huesos poco a poco haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble fuera de control... _cuando cada batalla se pierde y nadie lo sabe.._

La monotonía ahogando mis sentidos... Estamos tan envueltos en esta mísera rutina que la han vuelto una necesidad para poder decirse a la cara "Todo está muy bien" y podérselo creer sin remordimientos...

Lo veo todos los días... Lo vivo todos los días, observo esta escena repetirse una y otra vez hasta que parece tornarse un mal chiste, como una alocada pesadilla.

La cabeza me da vueltas... ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¡¿Porqué?!

A la vista de los demás todo puede ser tan fácil... Y ya me cansé de pretender ser lo que todos creen ver, la persona que dicen conocer. A veces desearía ver que expresión surcaría sus rostros al conocer la verdad. _Mi verdad._

Mi mente vaga tras los cristales empapados por la lluvia. Sigo aquí, en el aula, rodeado de una calma aparente... De una dulce y áspera mentira. ¿Cómo pueden todos estar tan tranquilos, calmos? ¿O soy sólo yo sugestionándome de ideas sin fundamento? ¿Soy el único que siente este vacío y ésta soledad?

No lo creo.

No puede ser, pero por más que busque no encuentro un solo rastro que me haga pensar lo contrario... ¿Será que ésta persona también ha aprendido a ser un gran actor? Un actor que interpreta un doble papel...

_Las historias contadas nos llevan a desear libertades prohibidas, dicen soñar y amar, querer y creer ¿Pero puedo pensar que es real? Para mí son solo las mentiras e ilusiones falsas con las que nos quieren comprar..._

Seres sin rostro que me consideran su amigo y otros tratando de acercarse a mí. Pero ¿acaso lo son...? No. Porque aunque mis ojos encubran tantas verdades detrás de ellos soy sólo yo y mil máscaras más... y jamás se han dado cuenta. No se han atrevido a mirar y aquellos que por juego se asomaron salieron huyendo... dejando atrás todo lo dicho. ¿Aún creen que puedo confiar en lo que dicen? ¿Aún creen que confié alguna vez? Estarían locos si ahora creyeran que algún día podría si quiera hacerlo. No es que quiera que descubran a Youko, acá sólo se trata de Shuiichi y lo que encubre él.

¿Hago mal al pensar de esa manera? He tratado varias veces de entenderlos, de captar un razón convincente para todo este juego. De probar que valía la pena mantenerlos en su seguridad, en su burbuja. Pero en vez de mejorar, el panorama empeora. Que equivocado estaba. Él me lo advirtió, yo no le quise escuchar.

Sí, Hiei. Ahora lo entiendo... Tu fuiste quien se dio cuenta de la asfixia que me embargaba, de esa desesperación recorriendo mis venas. Y quien argumentó como acabaría por la falta de libertad a la que elegí someterme por una causa que tu consideraste perdida. Y yo me atreví a retarte con la mirada al oírte decir esas palabras. Esta vez ya no sólo era el pasado el que me apuñalaba.

Rechazé volver a mi origen porque quedé embelesado con la magnificencia del sentir humano. Y el tiempo hizo que me diera con el muro más grande. El desengaño. _Tu risa resuena ahora con crueldad._

Ya no es sólo el estar congelado bajo mi sentir... ni bajo mis pensamientos. Clavado con esas dagas en medio del presente y aquel futuro que no se va a mostrar ante mi hasta que llegue la hora escrita.

Porque en algún recóndito lugar de mi ser sabía de antemano que había la posibilidad de que estuviera errado todo lo que me alenté a creer. Y seguí dejándome guiar por una irracional ilusión. _Como todo un ningen._

Tan vacío, tan congelado... La angustia vuelve a cernirse, y aquel ser amenaza con abrirse paso sobre mí. Y aún así no puedo hacer esto... No le puedo hacer esto. Prometí quedarme hasta que su vida acabe y cuidar de ella. No interesa cuanto desee darlo por finalizado, acelerar el paso del tiempo, alejarme... Lo prometí y cumpliré.

_Take my hand, I'm sinking  
__I'm reaching out for you...  
__In my dying dreaming_

Aunque me libre de este cuerpo humano aún me espera por terminar la vida que dejé pendiente. Y mis memorias seguirán ahí. Ellas no se harán polvo como el cuerpo en el que me encuentro ahora.

Preguntas... ideas, simples figuras que vienen y van...

Iguales, comunes...

Mis propias cadenas se hacen firmes con el pasar del tiempo.

Por segundos pienso que lo único que me mantiene latente el alma son las palabras. Aquellas dichas en silencio cuando nadie ve. Aquellas que le susurro a mi soledad como fiel amiga y confidente...

Sólo quedan ellas y yo... Perdidos en la sinfonía de la nada esperando el solemne momento para descansar.

**FIN.**

* * *

-Me he dado cuenta que tengo manía con los puntos suspensivos -.-U.  
-El fragmento en cursiva es de la canción "Death of a Dream" de Epica. No pregunten porque lo puse u.u, ni yo misma lo se.

**× Rockergirl-Sk ×**


	3. Freedom

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Nota:** Resulta que publiqué primero los pensamientos de Keiko porque casi había descartado esto ya que no sabía como continuarlo. Y... sip, hoy me entró un no sé que y abrí el archivo y lo terminé. Posiblemente sólo unas cuantas personas se den cuenta de que he hecho una pequeña modificación y el capítulo tres será este. Y el que alguna vez fue el tres, los pensamientos de Keiko, van en el siguiente cap.

Y bueno... disfruten xD.

* * *

"**INSIDE"**

**Autora:** Rockergirl-Hk  
**Fecha:** 8 de Marzo, 2009.

**Chapter III:** "**F**reedom"

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.----.---.---.---.----.----.----.----.----.----.----.---.---.---.---.

Intenté muchas veces liberarme de estos pensamientos que aún ahora embargan mi mente, con la idea de que sólo me hacían daño a mí, al menos en esos momentos. Las mismas preguntas rondaban una y otra vez: _¿Qué pasaría si ella se enterara?_ Para responderme vagamente un _"No, ella no puede saber nada."_ Sabía que te heriría demasiado. Porque esto ya no se trataba solo de mí... ¿Cómo podía decirte que no aguantaba ni un segundo más aquí? ¿Que necesitaba pelear y sentir esa adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo para sentirme vivo?

Que el llegar al borde de la muerte no me aterra... que sólo hace que el _juego_ se torne más emocionante, que lo hace sentir más real, y a mí más vivo que nunca.

No sé desde cuando cambié tanto, quizá ni siquiera he cambiado, simplemente era algo que llevaba dormido hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que ha despertado recorre mis venas sin dejar paso a nada más. Absorbiéndome... consumiéndome, lo he intentado detener hace mucho... Pero a cada intento algo muy dentro se moría, es como suprimirme a mí mismo. Nunca he sido ese tipo de persona. No puedo rechazar algo que me nace, pero sé que tampoco puedo dejar que me controle sin medir las consecuencias. Mi sangre pide más sangre. Mi cuerpo tiembla tan sólo al pensar en el sabor de las peleas. No sé cuanto más pueda resistir de esta manera, no lo sé...

¿Me perdonarías?

Es un punto de quiebre. Los caminos frente a mis ojos. Y una sola decisión, una que cambiará desde hoy el rumbo de mi vida. La que decidirá hacia donde se alzará mi destino. Pero no puedo evitar temer... No quiero ver la decepción en sus rostros. No quiero que noten que a quien ven ahora no es a quien conocían antes. El chico irresponsable, alegre, lleno de vida, el que arriesgo su vida para salvar a un niño pequeño alguna vez...

¿Cómo actuarían si me vieran tal cual soy? ¿Tendrían miedo de mí? Mucha veces he tenido el impulso de preguntarte si temes lo que ahora soy, pero siempre me detuve antes de hacerlo...

Lo único que no se ha transformado quizá es mi instinto de pelea, la diferencia está en que antes sólo era por diversión, y algo de orgullo. Tenía la total seguridad que podía ganarle a cualquiera. En cambio, ahora, no sólo es por la diversión y el orgullo, también es por el riesgo, el reto de enfrentar a alguien mil veces más fuerte que tu, la sensación de estar a un paso de la muerte y salir libre de ella. Casi de reírte en su cara...

Desquiciadamente adictivo.

Una adicción de la que no deseo liberarme. Porque cuando comienzas no puedes parar... llevando al límite todas tus capacidades. Sacrificándote por lo que obtienes en ese justo momento. Como un loco que sonríe al saltar de un acantilado... Aún a sabiendas de cuanto dolor le podrías causar a tus seres queridos si algo saliera mal. No te quieres detener, mandando todo al diablo. Es lo único que ocupa tu mente, sin nada ni nadie más. Eres tu y tu oponente, y cada golpe dado y recibido, cada gota de sangre que sale de tu cuerpo. Hasta el mismo dolor que se expande al levantarte del suelo y continuar. Ese impulso que no puedes dejar de seguir, el que te lleva a sobrepasar tus propios límites sin medir consecuencias.

Todos estos pensamientos me hacen preguntarme qué clase de monstruo soy... Y la palabra Demonio se forma en mi mente letra por letra. Más palpable que nunca en todo mi cuerpo, en toda mi alma... Contra quienes peleo, y de quienes formo parte también.

Pedir perdón ya no sirve, ¿cierto?

Creo que ahora comprendo que fue lo que vi hoy en tu mirada... Algo dentro tiembla al llegar a esta conclusión... El daño ya está hecho. Ya no hay nada que ocultar. Tal parece que nunca soy bueno intentándolo, al menos no contigo...

Hay una sonrisa vaga en mi rostro. No hay tristeza ni alegría en esta sonrisa. La calma que embargaba este lugar ha desaparecido, supongo que ha llegado la hora de dejar esto atrás. Y ahora todo esto me parece tan brusco, como si nunca lo hubiera pensado y lo estuviera decidiendo en este preciso instante. Como si una parte de mí se negara a abandonar esto en el pasado, tengo la sensación plasmada de querer aferrarme... Pero no puedo hacer eso. Ya no puedo jugar más. Hace mucho que esto dejó de ser un simple juego... Desde que empezaste a salir herida en cada batalla.

La decisión ya está tomada.

Aún así, Keiko... si algún día decides voltear al pasado y recordar... Sólo quiero que no olvides una cosa, aquel sentimiento siempre fue real. Lo que dije e hice fue lo que salía de mi alma en aquel instante.

El final no suele ser el que esperamos y las cosas van cambiando sin que nos demos cuenta algunas veces, y otras de una manera que hasta puede llegar a doler al verlo todo en frente de nuestros ojos...

No puedo decirte que olvides esto, tengo la creencia de que por más dolor que causen algunos recuerdos estos siempre nos ayudarán a crecer, aún cuando nos atormenten sin piedad algunas veces... Hay muchas partes de todo esto que fueron y siguen siendo dignas de recordar. Sabes a quienes me refiero, ellos seguirán en tu vida y te cuidarán por mí.

Eres fuerte, mucho más de lo que yo soy. Sé que continuarás y esta parte junto a esta carta será como una mancha negra en un cuaderno. Sigo diciendo tonteras ¿cierto?

Supongo que es hora de decir adios.

Me gustaría tener la sensación de que en estos momentos me quieres dar un buen golpe, de los que solías darme. Espero que sea así... Lo lamento.

Nunca dejes de sonreír.

-Yuusuke.-

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

-Esta es una carta que Yuusuke le deja a Keiko antes de partir definitivamente al Makai. Para especificar se la dio en sus propias manos.  
**Nota de autora: **Recuerden que todo esto es obra de mi mente, y que en la serie no ocurre esto en realidad. Pero lo pongo como aclaración para que entiendan la secuencia de pensamientos que terminé redactando (quien sabe como) sobre ellos dos.  
**  
×Zeta01×**


	4. Heartless

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, son creación de Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Notas de autora:** Me he cambiado el nickname de Rockergirl-Sk/Hk a Zeta01. Cuando tenga tiempo editare en mis historias a mi nuevo nick.

* * *

"**INSIDE"**

**Autora:** **Zeta01**  
**Fecha: **14 de febrero, 2009.

**Capítulo IV: "H**eartless**"**

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

_He dejado ir hoy a la parte más viva de mí... Al ocaso que quemaba mi mente. Al dolor y la felicidad pasados que debería haber abandonado cuando se me dio la oportunidad._

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

Haz aprendido a ahogar esa tristeza muy dentro... y a pasar desapercibido que cada vez te cuesta más el respirar...

Son sensaciones, lo sé. Y escritas y permanentes, en papel en el que algún día se borrarán, también se hallan en mi alma de donde jamás desaparecerán.

¿Puedes escuchar cómo te rompes? Aún niegas que el dolor te va consumiendo a donde vayas... pues el escape no existe, y aquel anhelo que poseías lo dejaste olvidado fuera de ti.

Y ya no te reconozco. Al igual que tu ya no puedes verme como alguna vez fui.

¿Dime porqué luchas tanto por perderte en la noche si de todas maneras no la puedes oír? ¿Porqué demonios corres detrás de esa oscuridad si ya no tienes porqué ocultarte? Si tu le perteneces... le perteneces mucho más de lo que osas admitir.

No oyes el susurro de mi voz tratando de encontrarte... Haz olvidado que estaré a tu lado aunque ya no estés... Que te esperé y te esperaré, y que me odio por admitirlo, pero creo que es lo único que me queda por hacer en este lugar. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas, he visto y comprendido cosas que pudieron ser simples locuras en el pasado. Yo también he caído de alguna manera... pues no puedo alejarme ya ni de ti ni de ello. Porque me alegra saber que yo también formo parte, quizá verdaderamente minúscula... pero estoy ahí. Aún cuando eso sea todo lo que quede...

¿Sabes? Hace unos días tuve un sueño terrible, tu te perdías en la lejanía mientras me intentaba acercar... Y esa barrera impedía que mis gritos te llegaran, corrí lo más rápido que pude... ¿Qué tonta no? Anhele por un segundo que te podría alcanzar. Retenerte...

Ahora tiemblo al recordar. Algo dentro me dice que no está muy lejos de la realidad. Que fue el ahora que me he negado a admitir. Y que esta vez ya no tengo oportunidad de correr, porque te fuiste antes de que lo notara.

He de quedarme aquí, donde tu presencia se esfumó... Donde el cielo caerá buscando el pedazo de alma que me fue robado. Te detesto... Te detesto con todas mis fuerzas posibles.

El airado frío de la noche parece querer representar mi dolor, pero lo que queda ahora es una solo parte de lo que fue... Dolió sin siquiera asimilarlo. Dolió desde el primer día que te dejé ir. Porque lo supe... en ese momento fue que realmente lo supe, pero me negué. Tu sabes como soy... si en algo nos parecemos es en aquella terquedad.

Te detesto...

Como quisiera poder hacerlo. Pero mis emociones son invencibles. Y así como no las puedo vencer tampoco las puedo negar.

¿Sabes cuánto te amo? Creo que sólo sabes que lo hago.

Y sé que esto si lo puedes sentir. Cada vez se va apagando más... así como el sol algún día también lo hará. No soy de piedra... tu lo haz visto. Mis fortalezas no dan para tanto.

Hoy se selló algo que no pudimos retener... El aire está impregnado de una melancolía maldita, y me grita al oído lo que tu mirada me quería decir. No tenía necesidad de leer lo que dejaste en mis manos para comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Y me reprocho de nuevo por ser tan tonta... por ser tan débil frente a estos sentimientos. Sabía que terminaría leyéndola aunque cada palabra me vaya quemando, dejando sus marcas por siempre, como la está haciendo ahora.

Sí... todo se termina.

Mis sentimientos irán muriendo, lentamente... quizá con parte de lo que aún me queda. Y si alguna vez en aquel entonces te vuelvo a ver, te prometo que te sonreiré. Una sonrisa sincera. Puede que decir esto sea egoísta, pero espero que esa sonrisa te duela. Y que sientas el vacío por el cariño que no volverás a ver en mis ojos.

Sonreiré, sólo para ti.

Y no habrá más dolor adentro que la culpabilidad de verte sufrir.

El tiempo no se puede retener entre los dedos...

**FIN.**

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

**Notas de la autora:** El turno de Keiko.  
Que mala que soy xD.

Fueron cosas que había escrito y re-leyendo se me vino a la mente Keiko. Y resulta que terminó encajando con los pensamientos de Yuusuke que curiosamente escribí después.  
Anyway, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Oh si, he vuelto... De alguna extraña forma. Continuaré los fics que dejé pendiente, así me demore algunos años... Ejem, esperemos que no.

**× Zeta01 ×**


End file.
